


Maybe a Love Song

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Guitarist Akko, In a way??, Inspired by Maybe a Love Song by Nataly Dawn, Pre-Relationship, Preforming Arts School AU, Songfic, Violinist Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a busy week of preparing for their school’s big orchestra recital, all Diana wanted to do was finally get some rest. In the end, she did, but just not in the way she had anticipated. Performing Arts School AU





	Maybe a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah. Sorry if it's bad or doesn't make any sense. It's currently 4:00 AM, and I can't get this song out of my head nor this Diakko idea, so here you go?? Do listen to Maybe a Love Song by Nataly Dawn! Such a good song.

When Akko had first invited her to hang out that Friday afternoon, Diana was already drained of energy for that week. Being with her crush was incredibly tempting, yet her body screamed for a break.

The Luna Nova Academy of Performing Art’s annual orchestra recital was in a week and her professors have been ruthless with the number of practice sessions they’ve had in order to accomplish a flawless show.

As a talented solo violinist, Diana had more pressure on her than others.

This recital was of most importance for the academy. Various politicians and world-class musicians were to attend. Meaning possible opportunities for Luna Nova to gain more funds for the school to use to slowly gain back the prestige the academy once held.

Aware that her school depended on her success greatly, Diana spent countless night practicing to ensure everything was perfect; all while keeping up with her classes and assignments.

With the weekend here, all so she wanted to do was to finally take a well-deserved proper bath instead of just a sad shower, and to then have a full night’s sleep for the first time that month. But the way Akko’s eyes sparkled and shined with the hope that she would say yes caused her heart to skip a beat.

How could she say no to her? Unfortunately, at this point, Diana truly needed to catch up on some sleep.

Diana sighed with regret, getting ready to let Akko down before she was interrupted by the Japanese girl.

“I wrote a song, actually,” Akko blurted anxiously while avoiding eye contact with Diana, “And I wanted you to hear it.”

That caught the attention of Diana quickly.

Before coming to Luna Nova, Akko had no musical experience whatsoever. Yet, due to her passionate love for music, Akko quickly learned to play the guitar and flung herself in a fury of composing lyrics to fulfill her dream to become a singer/songwriter like her idol, Shiny Chariot.

Diana raised an eyebrow in curiosity, “Did you now?” she asked, “Is that why you’re inviting me to accompany you this afternoon?”

Akko nodded enthusiastically.

“I’m assuming you also hoped for some sort of feedback on your song?”

“Well, not really…” Akko pursed her lips for a second, “It’s because I don’t think I could share this song with anyone but you,” she admitted with a bashful grin.

That strongly convinced Diana to accept Akko’s invitation despite her need for rest, so soon she then found herself sitting under a willow tree with Akko and her guitar.

“Well then, let’s hear this song of yours,” Diana teased as she smiled.

Akko blushed at the sight of Diana’s rare pretty smile and quickly retrieved her instrument from her guitar case. She sat up straight and positioned herself properly to start playing while Diana fondly observed the excitable brunette warm up her voice.

“Okay…” Akko mumbled and began to strum at her guitar’s strings to produce a warm simple melody. She started off kind of roughly, her fingertips caused for some notes to buzz and some chords came out too soft or loud, yet it sounded perfect. For Diana, it sounded like Akko. Clumsy, yet genuine and authentic.

When she finally got a hold of her nerves, Akko relaxed and started to sing.

“ _What if you were the only one?_

_What if I was your match?”_

Akko softly sang while her fingers plucked a few strings her guitar before strumming down a chord.

_“Would you stay a while_

_And watch with me_

_While all of the seasons pass?_

_Oh. What if you are the only one_

_For me?”_

Akko’s silvery voice, the warm sunset, and the harmonics of Akko’s beloved guitar; it was all to soothing for her.

Diana felt her body let go of all the stress she had accumulated throughout the week as she eased her back against the tree behind her.

She closed her eyes to rest them for a while and smiled tenderly at the moment she was having with the girl she secretly liked. She finally let her guard down for the first time in a long time and decided to simply enjoy Akko’s presence.

_“What if we let this feeling fade?_

_What if I change a lot_

_Cause I've been in love_

_A couple times_

_And most of it I forgot_

_But what if this time means something more_

_To me”_

Going into an instrumental break, Akko glanced at Diana, who seemed to be asleep.

“Diana?” Akko softly whispered without stopping her playing, not wanting to wake up Diana in case she really was asleep.

“Mmh?” The blonde replied, not opening her eyes.

“Are you asleep?”

Diana groggily giggled, “No, Akko.”

“Oh. You must be tired then. Do you want me to stop?” the guitarist asked as she continued to gently pick out her composition, “If you want to go to your dorm to sleep instead, it’s okay with-“

“Akko, I’m fine,” Diana softly murmured, “It’s beautiful.”

Akko’s face flushed red, “W-what is?”

Diana just scooted closer to Akko and whispered, “Everything.”

She heard Akko’s breath hitch.

“A-alright, I’ll k-keep going then.”

_“I don't believe in fate_

_Your fortune's what you make yourself believe_

_Yeah, maybe that's the truth_

_But I wanna believe_

_In you_  
  
So, what if we set our hearts on this

_What if we made it last?_

_Would you be my happy memories?_

_Cause life, it goes by so fast_

_Oh, what if you are the only one?_

_I'll never second-guess_

_If you tell me you're the only one_

_For me?”_

Akko played the ending notes to her song before slowly coming to a final strum of her guitar's strings.

She looked over to Diana who was now fully asleep.

Akko grinned.

So, her plan to confess to Diana about her romantic feeling for her did not end up working like she had hoped it would of.

She had spent days writing the song for Diana and even more days trying to gather up the courage to ask her to listen to it, but she no longer cared at this point. She was just happy to see Diana in such a carefree state.

The brunette took a small moment to observe the usually stoic star violinist of Luna Nova doze off without a worry in a world for a while. Diana looked so peaceful.

With a tender smile, she set her guitar back into its case and laid her head on Diana’s shoulder. She felt herself slowly drift into sleep as well.

She’ll just try harder next time. Maybe then, she’ll just tell Diana that she’s the only one for her instead of serenading her to sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh, I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I know there's probably many. I didn't really expect to actually finish this. But feel free to leave a comment! If you got any questions about my headcanons in this AU, feel free to ask! Oh and listen to Maybe a Love Story by Nataly Dawn.


End file.
